Dream a New Story (Cancelled)
by R3DACT3D
Summary: Have you ever wondered, if there were any other worlds besides your own? Have you ever wondered if your world could be connected to another world? And have wondered what the consequences would be if you meddled in another world's affairs? (In when-it-is-done status, prone to hiatus. No OC ships. Rating may change.)
1. The True Beginning

**Hello everybody, or to anyone who actually follows me or has a tab on me, this is something that I came up while making the other story, so just read review and if ya liked it, share it, or don't...**

 **So uhhh just read and more will be explained later on... at the end...**

* * *

 **Prolouge**

Have you ever wondered what it would be like to experience life in a different world, or rather have you ever wished you were able to experience life with a different set of rules, on the same world you live in but with your own different reality?

I guess what I'm trying to say here is if you, as a stereotypical nerd or imaginative child, have ever wondered what life would be like if it had the implications and characteristics of a video game. And if you are any person who has had this sort of reality questioning thoughts or wonders then you should already be able to predict where I am going with this whole train of thought.

And for those of you who have never had these sorts of thoughts and therefore do not understand what I am implying, well I then it is my responsibility to educate you poor lost souls. See in a video game you have your basic hero and villain plot-filled story, but there is the aspect of immersion found in playing a game, mainly involving the growth of the main character, i.e. the player, throughout the journey. It is from the input of the player that drives the feeling of immersion, the feeling of being part of the story, the feeling of playing a major role in the story that makes games so wonderful and amazing to play. Combined that with an epic score or soundtrack, diverse characters and lore, gorgeous worlds, and it just drives a person to fully immerse and enjoy themselves in the story.

Now I'm sure whoever you may be reading this, in either a soul-searching journey or just by random chance and intrigue, can obviously tell where this is heading towards.

I was, and I'd like to believe I still am, a young'un who dreams about different worlds, different realities, alternate worlds, etc. Yet even as time passed and I grew in this hell of a world I still tried to remain positive and bring hope in the world despite being a cynical piece of shiiiiiitake mushrooms.

...

Hey kids might be reading this I don't know.

Anyways I was, and still am, a reclusive introverted nerd who seldom spoke out loud about things whilst in the middle of their final year of high school, who is also a cynical self-deprecating piece of garbage. But hey, people are entitled to live their own lives and be their own person however they please to do so.

...That probably didn't sound right but hey whatever.

I should probably get on to what y'all wanted to read right? Well I guess my story begins, ends, and restarts like how some, or most at this point, similar stories start off with.

...Well either with an indoctrination introduction or a rebirth/reincarnation phase.

...

So I guess now would be a good time to start the prologue of this… thing that I don't know what to call. Entry log? Journal? Chapter? I dunno.

* * *

My story begins on the world that all sentient life with a functioning and comprehensible state of mind will refer to as the giant sphere of land mass and water known simply as Earth. Or Terra if you wanna be fancy like that. It is one of infinitely many worlds where homo-sapiens classified as humans are able to thrive and survive on, ya know before shi-poop hits the fan and it ceases to either exist or sustain life.

On this bundle of earth and water lived one of the many billion denizens of the overpopulated in an average home, who lived an average life, living the same life that one were to have should they make common mistakes and face the same hardships everyone faces. However what separates this one from all the other people in the world was that they were a cynical introvert who had a nihilistic view of the current world, who also turned out to be a pessimist. Despite all this however they faced the world with a smile, while not one of true joy, that brought something into the world that slowly died as timed moved on. Something that can be reborn through the simplest of acts and the smallest of actions.

This one brought hope into a world where it would slowly be lost to the world. This one was able to help others see the light that was slowly fading away into darkness as more negativity spreads throughout everything and everyone. And while they continue to do this, for whatever futile reason they have, they slowly lose themselves to the dark as well, with hope that the future world will not be as horrid as the one they live in.

And this one now realizes that they talk about themselves and references Kingdom Hearts way too much.

Everything I had mentioned was true about me, about my life. While I never truly experienced the absolute cruelty of this world I still understood the struggles and hardships that go on throughout the world. I live a normal life as a middle class youngest child, having two older brothers following their careers, with a loving mother and father, and a small group of friends enjoying the very last few weeks of high school, waiting for college to kick my ass and hand it back on a silver platter.

As any soon to be high school graduate would do, they would proceed on with their lives and continue their studies in school, and simply enjoy the time they still have left. But I guess that's where normality ends for me, considering there are some things wrong with me, although nothing to ever fret about. One is the obvious indication of lack of sleep clear on my face, if you ever get to see my face. Kinda hard to do things when you have insomnia that you have very little to absolutely no idea on what could be causing it. Other issues I can assume you, whoever is reading (viewing?) this can already figure out, or just go back this report thing.

If you can read me like a book, or probably understand me more than I myself, then you can piece together to what I would always wonder and dream about while I lived my life.

I always wondered what my life would be like if I was part of another world's story, or had a story in another world. I dreamed of endless realities in which worlds I have had the pleasure of experiencing in the form of all sorts of media, realities in which they have vastly different rules and timelines, and son and so forth. Although these dreams are now so few in between one another I still enjoy the small snippets of reality that they brought me.

So to be able to experience one as a lucid dream, well you wouldn't find it hard to believe that I would be ecstatic.

It would always be the same lucid dream however, one that shares many similarities to the story of a certain young spikey haired boy about to be through into his JRPG destiny. I always chalk that up to me being unoriginal, but I never really complained as such since these dreams were also rare for me to have. The dream would always be different somehow however, at first when I "dived into my heart" I would be able to see the sequel variation of the colored pane monoliths with me in whatever clothing I had worn for the day, eyes closed, angled with a curve on the side, with small murals of my family and friends next to me, and a different location with different items of the depicted area each time.

What changed each time the dream came, was that I would start to have less control over what happened in the dream, in a sense I couldn't change much of the false reality I was in. The monolith would slowly change color too, from the outer walls and rims of a fiery red, to the outer floor of a sky blue, it would start to become black with small tints of purple scattered throughout my "heart".

The small murals would become shattered in some way either leaving the person unrecognizable, becoming a blank slate, or leave nothing but a black silhouette of the person with crimson red eyes and feral grins. My own mural changed the most in that the clothes would now only consist of a pair of black combat boots, a pair of black dress pants, a long sleeved tuxedo dress shirt that was rolled up to below my elbows, over a white dress shirt, red tie, and black hooded trench cloak almost similar to certain organizations uniform.

During the dream I wouldn't hear a voice tell me what to do or explain to me what was happening during the sequence. Five pedestals would rise up from nowhere, just out of reach from the monolith above the endless abyss, and five items would appear in a shine of light. They were as follows, a double edged sword with a curved hand guard and long pommel that could be wielded one-handed or two-handed. A small silver tower shield that curved very slightly inwards to wielder, with the decal of a bronze lion on the front. The shield was made out material that the curved sides and ends could be encased with a durable material that can harm enemies. Next was a small staff, the length of a cane, that had an ice blue shaft (hush) and an alabaster gem of shorts that changed color and changed shape, from its presence alone one could feel the power dwelling within it. A belt holding multiple hooks for pouches and two holsters was on another pedestal. The belt was a belt but the holsters attached held two knives that very easily pass as short swords. They had black wrappings around the hilts and small markings on the blades. What was surprising about the knives was that they appeared to be made of glass, colored a grassy green, and while it would be sane to believe that they were fragile, they were able to cut through any material I found and remarkably light for knives.

Finally the final pedestal was one of an enigma. The item it held would also change over time to things I have seen in media or encountered in real life. They would each bring me memories of happiness and sorrow, as well as rekindle lost emotions or reopen age old scars. One time it was a small hand held device with a directional pad, two buttons, and a screen. Another time it was small teddy bear that I recalled from my youth. A battered and dirty dog collar would show up and I'd be struck with temporary grief. A very recognizable and annoying automaton would appear and I would have the uncontrollable urge to both punch it and care for it.

When I reached the pedestal this time, it was something that I had never really seen in person but in a form of media, a show would be the proper term. A brilliantly cut crystal would appear to be floating in mid air as a pulsating light would emanate from it, becoming brighter or duller the depending on the distance there was between me and it.

A choice was necessary to be made here, I would have to choose what items I would take and have strengthen their respective attributes, i.e. the sword with strength and the shield for defence, and then give up two other items and receive a decrease in that attribute. I would experiment with the items and see what they each correspond to as abilities and sword and shield were self-explanatory, the staff more so to anyone with imagination and any familiarity with role-playing games. The knives were related to what would simply at the core be dexterity, my flexibility and reflexes would noticeably be better than they usually would be, which would be respectively none and sub-par. The random item was something that had various affects whenever I took. When I took it as the collar and device I was more prone to excitement and sorrow, while as the machine I was more prone to anger and empathy. Yet when I look at it now, I felt all sorts of emotions surging through me not just one or two, and something more that drove me towards it.

After some time deciding what I wanted to take and give up I came to the conclusion to give up the shield and staff, and to take the sword and the crystal. When I approached the pedestal presenting the crystal it started to glow brighter and brighter, changing color from a burning red to icey blue, a dark brown to a sharp yellow, and a light green to a black hue. I had an idea what the crystal actually was, but I didn't want to make any quick assumptions as to what it could be. Standing near the edge of my "heart", where the dark glass mixes with darkness I reached for the crystal, it shining a bright light from the center of itself as it dissolves, oddly enough into multiple different elements of the world and ones and zeroes. Once all of that was done I went to stand in the center of the monolith and be transported, or submerged in darkness, to the next part of the dream. I stand around for a few seconds before a bright light engulfs everything in the vicinity, blinding me in the process, something that hasn't ever happened before.

Once my sight returns I look down to see if this segment had changed as well, and I'm not sure if my memory was being faulty but I knew the monolith was supposed to be of a different person. The monolith below my feet depicted a young woman with a wild blond mane and lavender eyes, wearing a short tan jacket that exposes her stomach with short sleeves that puff out her shoulders and stop at the middle of her bicep, and a yellow top of some kind. She has a brown belt holding poaches with some sort of material, a pair of mini shorts, brown knee high boots with over the knee orange socks, a lavender bandana wrapped around her left knee, and an orange scarf that seems to have infinite length. Behind her appears to be a wooden home in a forest of sorts and murals of a smiling girl and man, another man who appears to be forcing a grin, and a shattered mural of some sort of creature.

Concern grew within me as I stood on the monolith "heart" that represented and most likely belonged to a fictional character that I very easily recognized. I didn't have time to think before the creatures of darkness appeared, acting as target practice for my weapon of choice, the doubled-edged sword with both hands for now.

The creatures were the same small, beady eyed shadows that usually showed up but creatures smaller than the Shadows showed up. These ones looked to be like small wolf pups that had small red markings around its body and red eyes, just like the ones from the murals in my "heart". The connections between these creatures and this woman had been forming in my mind as I swiftly dealt with the Shadows and pups.

Once the battle was over another bright light shown before I could put anymore thought into the pups and woman. Same as before when the light died down I looked down to see if whether or not the monoliths were a coincidence or not. The person was also different, this time it depicted a young lady with black hair and amber eyes, wearing a black vest with coattails, a white sleeveless high crop underneath, and white shorts. The young lady was also wearing low-heeled boots and black stockings, along with a bow tied atop of her head. The monolith had a forest of red leaves and black bark before her with murals of young man with mischievous grin, a man with a fully grown beard and head of hair reminiscent of a lion, a woman with an extra set of ears atop her head that belong to a cat, and two shattered murals, one of the previous woman and a man wearing a mask.

It wasn't before long that a new ornate door with etched glass appeared behind me a few feet away. At this point I knew that this was one heavily lucid dream my mind created, what with the references to a web show that I had a soft spot for. It wasn't long when my musing began before a voice, one very familiar yet unrecognizable that should have appeared at the very beginning of this dream, had the normal sequence been played out, spoke out loud.

 _Hey can you hear me?_

Afterwards the voice stops in what I assume as a matter of waiting for approval to continue. I nod my head, answering the question and hopefully allowing the voice to continue on with their request.

 _I can see inside your heart. You're a kind and gentle soul. It's so full of light. But it is also covered in darkness._

 _Please, go into the next room and keep moving forward, and I'll tell you what you need to know._

It was then that I noticed that the door was solid and tangible, and started to open up into a room with bright shining light pouring out of it.

I make my way through the threshold, engulfed in the light, before the light dies down once more and I find myself standing in a small area with a few trees in the nearby vicinity. Leaning on two separate trees were the two men I saw within the yellow woman's "heart", along with the masked person within the shattered mural. The first of the two was the gruff looking man who had black spikey hair that appeared to be graying in some places with crimson red eyes, with some slight stubble. He wore a grey dress shirt with a tail, black dress pants and shoes, and had two silver band rings and necklace with a crooked cross. The final piece of his attire was a tattered red cloak on his back.

I decided to approach him first and answer one of three questions I would be needed to answer. Once I got close to his personal space, he asked his voiceless question.

 ** _What's most important to you?_** He asked me.

I decided to answer with my true, definitive answer after muling the question in my head.

 _The people who matter to me_ I answered.

 ** _Are loved ones really that important?_** he replied.

I move towards the second man leaning on the other tree. He had dull yellow hair with a soul patch and stubble on his face, along with calming blue eyes and small grin. He wore brown cargo shorts with a brown belt, a pair of black shoes, a red bandana was wrapped around his left arm, and brown leather vest over a tan dress shirt, which had the right sleeve off. He also had a tattoo of some sort of heart on his right arm. He reminds very much so of the yellow woman.

When I approached him he asked me the second of three questions.

 _ **What do you want out of life?**_ He asked me.

In response I told him _To become strong, so I can protect what matters._

 _ **Strength to protect what matters, huh?**_

I approach the final person, who still had their mask on, as intimidating as it is with the four slit eye holes, but I can tell that this person was actually a woman. This woman wore a black and red dress, with a pair of matching red gauntlets over black fingerless gloves, a red girdle belt, and an assortment of various necklaces, the most I can count is four separate ones. She had black leggings on with black boots that had red high heels, and what appears to be a makeshift side cape made out of feathers.

Approaching her she intimidatingly demands an answer for her question, even though she had no voice here.

 _ **What are you afraid of most?**_ She asks me.

 _...I am afraid of being forgotten._

 ** _Your fear is a weakness, remember that._**

Another change in this lucid dream of mine shocked me, and before I could think clearly on what was happening a pool of pure black darkness spews from below the woman and two men. I could barely notice it at first but the darkness seems to greatly originate from the woman and far less so than the other two. Eventually it overtakes me and I am submerged under a sea of black.

I pseudo-wake up on top another monolith "heart", this one belonging to a young lady that almost mistook for a young girl. This lady had white alabaster hair that was tied into an off-center ponytail that leaned to her right that was pinned with a tiara crown of sorts. She had ice cold blue eyes and had a scar running down the left side of her face, over her eye. Her attire consisted of a thigh-length strapless dress that slowly becomes a light blue reaching the hem, with a bolero jacket, lined with red on the inside, over the dress. She wore wedged heeled white boots that look like they give her a height boost, a white sash around her waist, and a small apple pendant with a pair of silver, rectangular earrings.

Behind her showed what could be mistaken as a white and ice blue castle that was located somewhere in a high altitude area. The murals consisted of two fully shattered people, one a man with bushy mustache having the mural be shattered but still recognizable, and a woman whose was unrecognizable due to how broken the mural was. A young man who appeared to have shi-smug looking grin and cold eyes was on another mural, slightly shattered near the face. One other woman was on the final mural, however unlike the other murals it was still in one piece. This woman looked like an older version of the young lady, but had her hair in a small bun and looked to be in military uniform, yet still had a small smile on her face.

Once I reoriented myself I soon realized that the end of my dream should be coming up soon, at least after the creatures of darkness show up and are eliminated. Standing up I was quickly surrounded by Shadows and pups jumping out from the darkness around the "heart" and soon had to defend myself. Sword in hand I quickly side-stepped away from a slash from a Shadow and slashed at a pup that tried to make a meal out of my knee caps. More creatures tried to group up and attack me at once, however a few wide slashes were all it took to get rid of them. A few moments later and creatures were now taking less hits to destroy, and eventually I was left alone on the monolith.

Stained glass panes appeared soon right afterwards, acting as the floor of bridge leading from one end of this monolith to the final one, and if it is then I can already see the pattern that was forming here.

Quickly making my way to the bridge, and to the last "heart", I quickly thought back to what happened in this entire dream, what with the numerous changes to the original lucid dream madness and alluded sequence of events, to the strange voice that has yet to speak to me again. In just a few short moments I reach the final monolith, and by extension the finale of this dream. What I see is a young girl who had red-tipped, asymmetrical black hair with silver eyes, a rare genetic trait. She wore a black blouse with red-trimmed long sleeves, a black waist belt of sorts, and a black skirt with red trims as well. She also had a pair of black stockings with black boots that, shockingly, had red trimming in the laces and soles, and finally a red hooded cape that was clipped to her blouse with two silver crosses.

Behind her had another castle, however instead of being a cold and lifeless white a blue castle, it was a silver and emerald castle with a large silhouette of a tower in the background, and a stone road next to some greenery lead to it. There were more murals here than I had seen in any sort of adaptation artwork of someone's own "heart". There were murals for the previous three girls from before, two for the men from yellow's "heart", four more for another familiar group of teens, one for another man that alluded to another man from the world, and finally one mural that was slowly being shattered, originating from the center. The person in the mural appeared to be a woman who looked very similar to the young girl, except she wore a hood of sorts that covered over half of her face.

When I stopped looking at the floor I soon realized that rays of light were shining down from up above, originating from somewhere far away. The light felt soothing, I kept walking forward trying to feel more of its calming warmth, that is until I remembered what actually happens at this part of the dream. After all, the closer you are to the light the greater your shadow becomes.

I quickly spun around to look at the large shadow that was casted by the light. It spanned the entire length of the monolith and soon began to take a corporeal form. Lifting itself off the ground it started to distort and puff itself to take a more muscular form. It eventually got itself to stand on its relatively short legs and thin feet, standing its full height equivalent to the monoliths floor, this one being the largest of them all, and being approximately 50 meters, the width of a professional football field. Its bulky arms easily dwarfed me in size, not even reaching a digit with my height, attached to a large puffed out chest with a gaping heart-shaped hole where its stomach would be located. The head showed one final change in this dream of mine, where black tentacles taking the appearance of a scarf and mess of hair would be, a bone white mask covered its face and the pseudo-hair was pulled back into a spikey mess of hair. The eyes of this creature would normally be a disgusting shade of yellow, however it was now a crimson blood red, and it standing before me was an honestly intimidating and terrifying sight to behold.

Everyone's Darkside was terrifying to face after all, but I knew this one wasn't mine.

I failed to realize that during this time it spawned another pool of darkness, except it didn't overwhelm and consume me. Instead it started to spawn the creatures of darkness from before, except they were different now. The Shadows all wore white armor around their bodies and the pups were now adolescent wolves also having the same mask the Darkside had on their faces.

For the first time in having this lucid dream I had never experienced the one emotion that I had felt at that point in time, with such an intensity, because I knew that after everything that happened in this dream was no longer just a dream, it was not just a part of my imagination, it was never just a coincidence these familiar faces and people were here.

I was going to start my own journey, be a part of my own story, maybe even in another world.

And I was terrified.

For more reasons than one. Besides the fact that my story was going to end before it even truly began, but the fact that the world I may be headed towards to be a part of was one of the deadliest and most terrifying worlds in existence. Then there was thought of what I was supposed to do in said world, who I would face, what role I would play. All of these thoughts and emotions played out within me as claws slashed at me and a giant hist came hurtling towards my person.

That is until a deus ex machina came in the form of the strange crystal from the beginning of this mess showed up in a ball of light and numbers from my chest, and then shined a bright white light, completely engulfing the area.

Opening my eyes from the instinctive response to shut them from my death, I see that the creatures have disappeared from the area and the dark abyss that surrounded was no longer here, replaced by a calm blue sky and soft white clouds.

 _I'm sorry for not helping you sooner young one._

The voice called out once more, this time I had a feeling who it could have been but I remained silent for now. Deciding to give the voice a face of sorts, I look up towards the bright light and nod to indicate that I was listening, sword in hand pointed at the floor.

 _These dreams you've had, the emotions you have, I can tell you're one of few people who are willing to face the darkness, even if it meant putting yourself at risk._

I nod again, which guessing by the slight giggle shows that I caught on to what was expected of me now.

 _I guess you figured it out. And I'd like to say that I'm sorry for asking you to do this._

I put up my hand in a form of platancy, indicating that I had no issues of what would be asked of me. I motioned my hand to continue on as I took a seat on the floor while keeping a hand on my weapon.

 _You're very calm about all of this, but I guess that was to be expected from you._

Two objects began to take corporeal form right in front of me, one being a replica of the ornate door from before and right next to it a full-body length mirror. I take a look at the reflection and see that my attire has changed, along with my other own features. I wore the same outfit the me from my "heart" had, suit and all except with the cloak unzipped and the hood upon my head. What about me was that I no longer had a fully grown an unkempt beard and mustache on my face, nor did I have any evident blemishes or cuts on my face. My hair was still the same shoulder length black hair I had, with it somewhat reaching the halfway mark of my eye sight. I quickly took a glance at my right hand to see if the ring I had on before I slept, or more or less power napped, and sure enough it was still there, ruby still attached and band the same valor design it had. I saw that some scars I had were still present on me, mainly the one located between my eyebrows and the one on my right ring finger.

As I stood to head for the door I noticed that I had also grown a few inches, now standing at a tall 6'6", a height that I bet I would love and hate with a passion. The final thing I noticed was my actual body. What changed about my body was that instead of having a slight stomach with average body mass in all categories, I now had a thinner body frame almost similar to that of the female human. As if they knew what I was panicking, and admittedly I was, they quickly reassured me before I started to do a full body check.

 _Don't worry, you are still you, you're still the same introverted teenage boy you were back home, just a slightly more superior body._

I could hear the mirth in their voice as I quickly released a breath of air I kept.

Now that everything was all settled I made to open the door, that was until I got interrupted in mid-action.

 _Just to be clear, you won't be able to come back until you finish everything in your new world. I'll be giving you a little something in order to help you, but this is it. The point of no return._

 _Are you sure you want to go to Remnant young man?_

 _..._

 _..._

"Yeah. I'm sure Summer.

And please.

Call me V."

* * *

High above the skies of Remnant, over the city of Vale was a lady wearing a black bow and with amber eyes reading a book of some form of literature in a small rented apartment near an open window. Taking a glance outside she saw a shooting star falling over from the coasts of Vale and the small islands nearby. She didn't bother taking note of where it would head, going back to her book about a time in which light existed without darkness.

From a different hotel room was another young lady going over preparations for the next few days, making sure all her items are still in perfect order, deemed so by herself. Taking a moment to take a break, something she hasn't had the pleasure to do most of her life, she made her way to the small balcony that was attached to her room. Stepping out in her nightgown she took a deep breath and looked across the night sky, spotting a shooting star fall towards the direction of a large cliffside face surrounded by dense forests.

A young woman with a wild mane of blonde hair rode down the streets of Vale and towards the airship docks on the other side of the city from where she was. Stopping at a cross light she took notice of a flash of light go by high above the air, seeing a shooting star head towards the direction of where she came from. She then proceeded to recklessly drive back the direction she came from and try to follow the star, noticing that it was shrinking in size and heading towards a familiar looking academy. With her curiosity sated she began to make her way to her source of information.

A young girl walked through the streets of Vale, searching for a shop that would be able to prepare her for the coming school year, and maybe allow her to find somethings for herself. Listening to some music on her custom headphones and her red hooded cape up on her head, she walked daydreaming of her future and the world she would live in. She saw a flash of light move up above her head high above in the sky a very briefly caught a glimpse of a slowing shooting star. Moving quickly she found a clear and high area for her to spot the star heading towards a waterfall on the cliff side that held the ever famous academy everyone knew about from high and low. Naively making a wish, she decided to look for her sister and ask her for any shop recommendations, and possibly prevent a fight or two.

As the shooting star moved across the night sky, falling closer and closer to its destination, the light around the star slowly died down, revealing a young man wearing a suit and black coat to be the shooting star. Eventually the boy reached his destination, whether it be his own free will or not, with it being a small hidden cave that lead to a larger cave system behind one of the waterfalls found and easily seen from afar nearby the famous academy simply best known as Beacon. With the boy were several objects laid out around him, several being trinkets and a few being small devices. Of these were a small toy sword, a small crystal emanating numbers, a small hand held device with only a screen, a small clip on device of sorts, and a necklace with a broken orb and shield charms.

The boy's sudden replacement of a missing star didn't go unnoticed however as one man wearing a black suit with green pants, with a small purple cross pin on the cowl of his green undershirt. Having silver hair and hazel eyes, he narrowed his eyes looking over the late night security footage of his campus, furrowing his black eyebrows as he scrutinized the thoughts that formed in his head from video he saw in his office.

As headmaster of Beacon Academy, Professor Ozpin needed to make sure that this anomaly wasn't one of _her_ doing.

But first he needs to find the landing site of the "star".

* * *

 **...Uhhhhh heeeeeeyy guys...**

 **I'm uh... doing this thing too now...**

 **Fuck me am I right?**

 **Right well I guess I should explain myself now huh?**

 **Well when making the other fic Grimm Hearts (which has a new name now hopefully, tech and Murphey's law just hate me) I read a review asking if it was gonna be a crossover between Kingdom Hearts and RWBY, in which I'm sorry to say that it won't be the case.**

 **Cause THIS fic is gonna be the Kingdom Hearts Crossover nobody asked for Hurrah!**

 **...**

 **So yeaaaahhh That fic is still being written, I just had this going on in the back of my mind while I was writing A Grimm Fate.**

 **Also since this is an OC story I would like to inform you on one thing. I have decided to forgo the idea of someone having the Gamer ability or being a somebody in Remnant through reincarnation or body hopping. So the OC wont be a Mary Sue (or Gary Stu in this case) meaning that I have no interest in making them an overpowered mess. Since I wont be doing the Gamer I still wanted to add a way to maintain that sort of stat tracking and quest tracking, so I decided to implement a mechanic from many vidja games, focusing on a certain cell-shaded FPS RPG trilogy (otherwise that whole game talk would be a huge false tease).**

 **Some key elements will be implemented into the RWBY-verse such as Heartless, but let me tell that the cave will be important later on.**

 **I just hope that I can make a story that everyone can like and have a good read with.**

 **This has been everyone's living disappointment -V**


	2. FileName : WakeUpCall

**Aaaaaannnd Im back with this nonsense… hope you enjoy.**

 **Or dont, Whatever**

* * *

Chapter 1

...

...

I start to wake up from my slumber, hearing the sounds of a roaring waterfall nearby. Trying to get up from my sleep was a complete struggle for multiple reasons. One of said reasons was because I had been sleeping in the most awful position of all time, that is on the floor and slouching forwards. Another was the fact that I was somehow sore from the chest down to my knees, and my god was it painful.

As I start to fully wake up I try to stand up and asses my bearings. The keyword being "try" as the pain from whatever caused it, along with the very uncomfortable sleeping condition led to me performing a little kid's imitation of an elderly person who needs a crutch to walk. Needless to say my wobbly knees gave out and I immediately fall forwards and hit the ground hard. Now looking up from my new viewpoint, I can fairly say with confidence that I am in a cave, and that there was a waterfall in front of the online entrance, which also acted as my only source of light. Getting myself off the ground and into a sitting position a la criss-cross, I see a few familiar and not-so familiar items.

The first item I recognized was my trusty hand-held smart phone. It was the Samsung Galaxy S4 model that I had gotten as a significant upgrade to my old flip phone on my thirteenth birthday. Going through it I see that all of my data and downloaded content was still on there, thank god, but I had no cell service. Stuffing it into my pants pocket, I take a look at the little charms that were attached to my phone. They were a pair of "broken" charms that had a staff with an orb and a shield that were attached to one another. I put two and two together and stuff them into my pocket as well. The last thing I recognized was a bat that took many similarities with a sword. The bat was made out of blue foam and rubber, acting as a pseudo-blunt weapon, and the plastic hilt had a guard that curved and protected the wielder's hands. It struck me as odd seeing this toy here as I knew it could only exist in a fictional world. I realize the irony of my thoughts and finally examined the last few items on the floor.

There was a small device that had a clip on tag that could be used to attach it to anything with a ring or closed area. It had a few dials and buttons that I didn't know do what to the device, along with some sort of battery device with no actual battery that was attached to the left side of it, extending outwards of the to the top and right side of the machine was a bundle of wires and cables that looked to be too large for the inner workings, a the handle with said clip on attachment was at the top of the entire thing. A screen was located below the top and above all the dials and buttons. One last thing that I could tell wasn't a part of the device's original design was an earpiece and a pair of glasses that looked like goggles. Taking one last look at the device I decide to attach it to the belt of my pants and put on the eye wear and earpiece, leaving the goggles on my head.

The last item was something that I had no idea what it could actually be. It was the crystal from before, in my dream, except instead of giving off a glow of multiple colors it was glowing a tinge of green and pulsated numbers outwards. I'm serious there were numbers just floating out from the crystal. Grabbing it I try to see any other characteristics on the thing, but all I could tell it was a prismatic crystal that had numbers flying out out of it. When I try to stuff it away into my pocket it starts to glow and, I kid you not, starts pulling itself towards the device on my belt. As I try to fight the unstoppable force, the crystal attaches itself into the battery slot of the device. Another powerful glow engulfs me once more, and it forces me to shield my eyes away from the damn thing. When I open my eyes I see that the device has power and the crystal seems to have welded itself into the thing.

Taking another look over the device, I see that the screen is lit with a light green hue and had dark green text on the screen. A little hard to read, I can make out the words "Put on specs" on the screen. Curiosity gets the better of me and I pull the goggles down onto my face. I am immediately presented a slide show that was voiced over by someone with a really annoying voice.

 _ **"Hello User! Welcome to the introduction of the Convenient Adaptable Hammer Space Heads Up Display, also known as the CAHS-HUD or HUD for short. I am this unit's CL4P-TP steward A.I. designed to grant helpful tidbits, data analysis, and library of useful information of the world(s) and inhabitant(s) that you encounter, however you may call me by my handle name H3LP-TP!"**_

 _Oh god I should have known_ , I thought to myself. _The goddamn dials, handle and huge screen should have tipped me off. I am so damn ashamed of myself._

 _ **"Hey! Why the bad thoughts buddy? Are you okay?"**_

 _Annnnd it could read my thoughts, goddamn. Okay listen here buddy, as much as I love hearing Claptrap's voice-_

 _ **"Actually my name is-"**_

 _Yeah I heard it before, but as much as I love hearing your voices, keep it to a minimum 'aight?_

Please take the hint, please take the hint, please take the hint.

 _ **"Why sure thing User! However before I do that I must explain to you the basics and understandings of the CAHS-HUD. First-"**_

Oh god this is gonna take forever.

 _Hey uh, listen Helptrap, I already know what a hud is so you don't need to tell me how all of this works alright?_

 _ **"Well duh! Of course you know how to use a basic HUD system, however the one you're using right now is fully equipped with useful upgrades to the original devices."**_

Well this is gonna take a good while. Deciding to make useful progress with my limited knowledge, I decide to exit the cave with the obvious exit. The only problem was that the cave was on the side of a cliff apparently, a very, very high one. I can't even see the bottom of the fall, let alone the supposed body of water far below. I decide to make the, probably wise decision, and head deeper into the cave, in hopes of another way out of wherever the hell I am.

All while a Claptrap unit runs my ear off. Joy.

* * *

So after about a good hour or so, I had gained some useful knowledge about the fancy HUD I have.

One thing about the HUD was that in place of where the usual health bar would be, there was also two more bars that I could easily tell represented ammunition of some sort, and the experience bar. In the bottom right of my view had two maps, well technically one map. The first one was the usual radial birds-eye view of a drawn map, with the cardinal directions of North, East, South, and West. The second map was a three-dimensional figure of the area I was in, with a radius of what appears to be ten meters from all directions. Helpful when you have no idea where you are or where you are going.

The upper right appeared to be a space where allies, or people with high interest, would have their own health bar and names be located. Another similar area appeared on the upper left-hand side of the HUD. If I were to access the HUD manually I would be presented to the inventory space page that was present in every HUD, holding the sword that came with me, along with a seperate log page that held quest information, for whatever reason I would have in here, and a separate page that acted as an encyclopedia and codex. When Helptrap said this was a vastly upgraded HUD he wasn't lying.

Of course the only negative was a very biiiiiig negative.

 _ **"Of course you must always be aware of anything and everything whenever you explore new place! And be sure to loot anything and everything while moving from place to place. You never know what you could find!"**_

It was the fact that Helptrap would always be activated, in the sense that I can't find a way to shut him up and find a moment of silence. Also as a side not, apparently this new HUD was a prototype build that had one very slight problem. If you attach the HUD on your person anywhere, there's a slight chance that you won't be able to take it off, without the heat of an active volcano erupting to melt it off, and survive, that is. I'm able to take the goggles off, but that's my only saving grace, since the earpiece clamped down onto my ear and won't release its grip.

So yeah this is my life now, I'm exploring a cave system that appears to be made of naturally formed marble stone, with no clear indication as to what my "story" is, and with a CL4P-TP unit stuck in my head.

This is just _swell_.

The sad part is that even though I know what world I'm in, I still have no idea what my role is in any of all this. I half expected a quest to have been given to me in the log but nope, nothing. Although the wolf pups, which are called Infant Beowolves here, along with the Shadows and Darkside were all in the info log, creating a bestiary segment in it.

Before I dive further into insanity from excessive Claptrap monologue, I start to see a light coming from a further down the path I was in.

While exploring the cave, I walked into a sort of cave system of multiple paths and open ravines, all leading to separate dead ends similar to the cave I woke up in. Each dead end would either be just like the beginning cave or would lead back the way I came from. The cave system was huge, so I wasn't surprised when during my trip I ended up getting myself turned with absolutely no useful help from Helptrap. I would occasionally run into open roofed (open floored?) areas in the cave system where sunlight would beam down on the area, however as I got closer to the actual exit of this damn place I noticed a few things.

One was the fact that absolutely no creatures of darkness, Heartless or Grimm, showed up at all to attack me while I was lost, the only things that were in the cave system with me were just small bats that I rudely disturbed. Another fact was whenever I reached an area that had an open ceiling, the gap would only show off the cliffside wall I was still in, or the huge open area would somehow still be covered with a layer of water although there was breathable air. The last thing that was worth noting, at least to me, was how similar this cave system looked and felt like a certain Cavern of Remembrance I had seen in my world, from the open walled views of waterfalls, to the marble and the slow shift to blue stone that I could honestly believe was mythril, and the numerous amounts of excavation gear and machinery I saw when I ran into the mythril sections of the cave.

Now if only I had some headphones then I could listen to very fitting music right now.

 _ **"Oh, I can help you with that!"**_

 **[Now playing : Cavern of Remembrance 2.5 Remix]**

 _Wait you could do that!? And since when?!_

 _ **¨Of course I could do that! Were you paying attention? The CAHS-HUD lives up to its name in adaptability. Any and all technology the HUD interacts with can be universally connected to the HUD, allowing it to be a sort of universal remote of sorts. I felt another piece of tech on you when you picked me up and automatically connected it to me, allowing the data to be logged and transferred into the HUD. Say you got a lot music on here! Got any dubstep in here?"**_

 _Huh. Well ain't that convenient? Guess that's going to the inventory then._

I pull out my phone and keep in just in front of the HUD's display, and in a small green flash the phone gets deconstructed into a bunch of ones and zeroes, all getting sucked up into the machine (for a lack of a better term).

 _Goodnight, sweet prince. I'll never forget you._

 _ **"Wow, over dramatic much?"**_

 _Shut up._

Another good hour has passed before I end up finding myself in a small passageway leading to hopefully both the source of the light and a way out of here.

Making my way forwards I'm gifted with the sight of lush, green forest appears to expand towards the direction behind me, from where I emerged from, and further outwards in front of me. Taking a look behind me I notice that the cave I exited was relatively similar to another cave entrance that a certain blonde knight and spartan enter in the near future. There were several differences however to this one in comparison to the one we all know about. Firstly was the fact that there were no markings that could be found anywhere near the cave, essentially leaving it unmarked. Secondly was the fact that the entrance was located in clear sight of a clearing with the actual forest being a good chunk of distance away. Finally was the fact that I could tell this was underneath Beacon since, if one were to assess their surroundings, Beacon should be located high above on a far off cliff. Said academy was nowhere in sight so I just followed process of elimination as to where it could be.

 ** _"New area found! Updating map and other information!"_**

The little A.I. bot decided that then and there would be a time to just yell that in my ear. As I try, and fail, to soothe the pain in my ear I notice the minimap grow extremely small, until the area I was in, aptly named the Cavern of Awakening, was just a small picture of a cave with the title underneath it, leaving a huge blank map around it and my marker. With the pain somewhat gone now I begin to decide my next course of action, that is until the nearby shrubbery bean to shake and make noise.

 _ **"Hostiles detected! Beginning combat tutorial!"**_

Wait what?

When the noise stops, another one of those Infant Beowolves popped out and decided to start a fight with me. The HUD on my waist starts glowing and soon numbers flow out of it into my right hand. They all float into place of what looked like the bat in the inventory, at a very rapid pace I might add, and eventually a small orb surrounded by more ones and zeroes forms at the tip and moves down to the bottom of the figure. In a quick flash the numbers were no more and in my hand was the blue bat.

 **[Now Playing : Future Masters KH BBB]**

 _Well ain't this fitting?_

 _ **"The first thing to know when ever in combat is your own ability to protect yourself and attack any and all enemy targets. Do you know the basics of combat and self defence?"**_

 _This is one of those forced tutorial deals isn't it?_

Before I get an answer the pup decides to try and get a swipe on me. I was able to avoid getting slashed and kept myself facing the pup. Before long another two pups decide to join their friend and try to slash me too. I couldn't just move out of the way so I did the only sane thing I could have done and lifted the bat in a position to block the attacks. Thankfully, either by them just being weak or by luck, the pups end up being staggered by the block and are left briefly vulnerable. Capitalizing on the action I decide to perform a wide swing with the bat and hit both before focusing on one of them.

 _ **"User aware of combat and self defence. Tutorial shortened by [75] percent. Introduction to analysis and attribute effectiveness shall begin."**_

 _Cool unskippable tutorial, greaaat._

 _ **"As you may have noticed the upper left area of your POV has a new addition to it. This area will hold basic information on the hostile enemies you encounter in an area. This will include health, name, and attributes involving the elements, buffs, etc. Only basic data is available at the time, however through continuous combat with an enemy or overcoming multiple of the same type of enemy data will be collected to better improve your fights against previous enemies and other tasks."**_

 _Oh… that's actually very useful. Thanks HUD._

As the bot mentioned the upper left of my POV had gotten the addition of the beowolf pups health bars. What interested me was how there was the name of the enemy, in this case Infant Beowolf, had a sort of "times three" mark next to it. I assume its for dealing with multiple of the same type of enemy, but the name was located only above one health bar, however the bar had markings indicating different levels of health. To top it all off there was a small picture of the damn things on the left side of everything.

This is a really well made HUD if I gotta be honest. I'm impressed.

Deciding to end this early I decide to try throwing my bat at the pups and get rid of at least one of them, in the style of the ever famous Strike Raid that I'm sure no one knows what I'm talking about so I'll just shut up now. Anyways the plan was throw the bat, hit two pups, get rid of one, hit the other, and bash the third one's head in.

..At least that was supposed to happen before I learned and realized something, well a few things, of great importance. One was the fact that throwing your weapon only works as a desperation tactic in a one sided battle. Another was how that move I tried to perform was something I regularly did in my lucid dreams. And finally I realized that I was no longer in said dream and made the horrible mistake of throwing a perfectly good bat at a pup, which missed by the way, and now all three pups are looking at nice delicious meal.

 _ **"...The hell was that $H!+ User?!"**_

So having a semi lucid dream don't mean jack when everything you did with pseudo-muscle memory was all in your actual dreams, and said dreams don't just give you awesome fighting powers.

Yeah I was fubared.

Not a day in and already I was gonna die. Man talk about cliche am I right?

 _ **"Well I lived a good two hours, twenty six minutes, and forty nine seconds. Goodbye User, it was nice knowing you!"**_

 _...Shut up._

As I waited for the embrace of mutilation a deus ex machina in the form of a woman wearing a white, long-sleeved top with a, ahem, wide keyhole neckline, along with a high-waist black skirt with black stockings, black heeled boots, a purple tattered cape, and oval glasses appeared from somewhere above on the cliff. She had green eyes along with blonde hair that's lighter than "Yellow's" hair, and was put into a small bun on the back of her head, and for some reason kept a curled bang on the side of her face. This woman was the trusted right hand woman of the guy in charge of the academy I was just underneath, and has a fitting name as the living allusion she was.

This was the great Glynda Goodwitch, the combat professor (yes you heard/read that right) of Beacon Academy.

And based on the look of her face she was very annoyed by my presence here. I mean, I would be too if a kid just showed up out of nowhere.

When she landed I kid you not, she landed on one of the pups, practically snapping its spine in half and then just straight up kicking the second one away into the forest like a damn soccer ball. To say I was intimidated was an understatement.

"Well it seems Ozpin was right on his assumption that a child was somewhere near this area." she muttered under her breath. She began walking towards me in a calm manner, completely disregarding the fact that there was still a third and untouched pup behind her. "Young lady I hope you understand the consequences of trespassing on not only Beacon property, but as well as infiltrating the Emerald Forest two days prior to the initiation process." As she spoke the pup decided to try and attack her but was just fung to the other side of the clearing from seemingly no outside force, at least until I noticed she had her infamous, depending on who you asked, riding crop in her right hand.

I was brought out of my stupor when she stood right in front of me and looked me right in the eyes, comically upwards slightly due to my slight increase in height.

"Uh-um, uh well-" is what I would have continued to mutter if two things didn't happen. One was how my voice was slightly higher pitched now and immediately pieced together her 'young lady' comment, and two was her exasperated sigh. I noticed she pulled out a small device from seemingly nowhere and looked at the screen and then back to me.

"Come with my miss, it seems Headmaster Ozpin would like to have a word with you."

And it was at this moment that I knew that my story would finally begin, or at least it'll begin real soon.

 _ **"Awesome! Aw man, this'll be the start of an awesome adventure! We'll be exploring new lands, meet new people, kill badass monsters that want to kill us every single way to Monday! All starring me and you my new best friends! Yep the two amigos, Helptrap and… Hey! I just realized something. I never learned your name buddy, and I can't just keep calling you User. So! What is your name?"**_

…

…

Damn, I gotta think of a fitting name while I'm here.

* * *

Sooooo to make a long story short I learned a few things about myself and about the world I lived in now.

And in no chronological order they were

1\. I had absolutely no combat practice besides throwing fissts and swinging a dead fish

2\. Not only did my body's shape change but so did my voice

3\. Beacon is a pretty cool looking school that trains deadly warriors

4\. I'm probably in for a long and uncomfortable conversation with old man Oz

In terms of describing Beacon as a whole, imagine a castle from any fantasy world, expand that to hold four large separate dormitory buildings with their own separate courtyards that all lead to and from the amphitheatre, literally located right in front of the main entrance path. Behind the main building held another courtyard that connected to the suppossed educational facilities along with the library, dining hall, and the famous Beacon Tower. Which is where the good witch of Beacon is taking me.

 _ **"Wow, would you look at this place! This place looks like some sort of fairy tale brought to life! Hey do you think they have a dungeon in here too? Oo oo, they probably have a vault here too! Well, not the kind of vault that I'm probably thinking but still, a vault. What do you think bestie?"**_

Right this guy is still here.

It's kinda scary how quickly I've gotten used to him already.

 _Dunno. Based on the world that this is I wouldn't put it past them to have an actual dungeon to fit the motif._

Hopefully the HUD can't just read or scan my memories, or if it can that it would have to ask for permission to do so.

As we were headed for the tower, I noticed a distinct lack of people around the campus. Now it might just be because I'm an uncultured swine who hasn't technically finished high school yet, but I thought college academies had some of their students still on campus whenever they were on break or had cancelled school days on short notice. It's honestly kinda unnerving to see an empty school facility in, uhhh latish morning to early afternoon. When we reached the tower it was still void of any people besides us two. We finally reached the well beloved elevator that everyone, and i mean everyone loves to make fun of. Glynda steps inside, leaving room for me to enter with her, and after begrudgingly stepping in with her, we make our ascent to Ozpin's office.

And the awkward silence begins.

…

…

"Ahem. So uh, n-nice weather today right?"

 _ **"Woooooow. Real smooth buddy."**_

 _Hey shut up! I'm doing my best here._

 _ **"If your best is digging a six feet deep hole and then burying yourself in it, then this is your best."**_

Since when were Claptrap units so snarky?

…

…

"Uh… my name is uh… Violet…"

 _ **"Really? That's the best you could come up with? Even I can tell that's not your name!"**_

 _They don't need to know that! And this coming from H3LP-TP?_

"You may refer to me as Ms. Goodwitch. And be sure give the man you're meeting with respect."

I could literally feel the cutthroat knife that just cut all the awkward tension in the elevator, and just get replaced with immediate fear. Oh god I think the elevator just stopped moving for a bit. I hope that my conversation with Ozpin won't be a horrible excuse of a light chit chat.

Eventually, after a good extra minute, the elevator doors open and reveal the room that was Ozpin's office. The room wasn't too extravagant in terms of decoration. There was a seemingly unreachable second floor of the room that had a guard railing, which was all supported by columns with very little design. From where we entered I see another door to the left of where we came from, along with a small table with a vase on it. Looking around I notice the clockwork aesthetic made its way into the room as huge gears and cogs could be seen moving just above our heads. Finally I look forwards and see the man himself, sitting in his clockwork chair behind his large glass desk, in front of the huge window that overlooked the entire school.

 _ **"Alright so here's the deal. Don't stare into his eyes, or he'll think that you're a creep."**_

 _Shut up, I'm not taking advice from you of all people._

"Why hello there young ma'am. I was wondering if you would care to answer a few questions, if you would kindly?" Ozpin began, folding his hands together on his desk, his face calm and stoic but I can tell he's just assessing the situation. "I don't believe I've introduced myself, my name is Ozpin, I'm the headmaster of this academy, Beacon. I see you've met with one of my trusted staff members." He motions towards Glynda who, who I noticed made her way to his right side behind the desk. Looking back at the headmaster I see a mug in his right hand that I definitely knew wasn't anywhere on the desk before, and from the smell I could tell was actually hot cocoa. Silence engulfed the room, only being interrupted by the sounds of the cogs and gears moving up above. I knew eventually I had to break the silence, so I decided to just rip off the proverbial band aid. Bowing slightly, I introduce myself.

"Ahem. Hello there Ozpin. My name is Violet. It's a pleasure to meet you, uh sir."

 _Nailed it._

 _ **"Ya sure did 'Violet'."**_

 _Alright you need to stop right now before-_

"While I'm glad to be know your name I would greatly appreciate it if I were able to put a face to a name." Ozpin's sudden proclamation (more like demand) stopped the soon to be argument in my head and makes realize another thing I failed to notice while I was here. I had the black coat on right now with the hood up, covering most of my face with the goggles on. At that revelation I mentally slap myself in the face and proceed to remove the goggles first, although I'm sure the anti-face technology of black coat still covered most of my face, and then pulled the hood down. Once my hood was down I could just barely see Ozpin's eyes widen just slightly while Glynda had her eyebrows I knew anything about Oz and Glynda, through canon and fanfics, it was that it can take a lot to bring out a reaction out of the two, more so Ozpin than Glynda.

It's silent for a good two minutes before I break the ice, in the quite a suave manner if I do say so myself.

"...What, there somethin' on my face?"

Yep, suave.

After a moment Ozpin gestures his hand outwards to his left, and behind me I think, and speaks once more.

"That door over there leads to a small washroom. Please feel free to use it."

I look behind and sure enough there was a door that I don't think anyone had ever seen before in my world. I quickly thank Ozpin and excuse myself to use the washroom, using this as a chance to come up with some believable backstory for who I am, and figure out what caused the two most stoic people of Remnant to be… startled? Intrigued?

* * *

Once the teenager stepped into the other room, and the door was fully shut, the two professors began to discuss the new found information they've gained within the past few moments.

"Ozpin she's-"

"I know."

"Then you know that this is either highly improbable or nearly impossible."

"Glynda, you and I both know that there is no such thing is impossible, it is just as you had said. This is simply a highly improbable scenario."

It was at this point that Goodwitch turned to face her superior, a slight frown on her face.

"Even so the odds of not only not one, but both of us meeting Ms. Rose just last night, but just so happening to meet someone who looks identical to her in many ways? It still is too high of an improbability. And not only that, there are the other two characteristics that are still worth noting, even if one is more unsettling than the other."

* * *

I could hear them talking between themselves once I entered the little washroom, and I didn't need to listen to know they were talking about me.

Man when Ozpin said this was a small washroom he wasn't kidding. The only things that were in here were just the toilet, sink, a towel rack and mirror. And it was cramped up into a small space the size of a closet.

Well beggars can't be choosers, as they say.

I decide to try and clean myself up a bit and move towards the sink. Once I turned it on I splash some water in my face and dry myself with the small hanging tower nearby, as unsanitary it may be. Afterwards I decide to take a quick once over of my reflection.

Alright hair still the long black with red tips- wait a second…

Red-tipped black hair…

...okaaaay moving on…

Okay scar still in place, hair in check, ears on top of-

...ears…

...lion ears… on my head…

...okay now I'm getting worried. First I get the main pro-tag's hairstyle, then I have a set of animal ears on my head. What's next, I see that I have a pair of silver eyes and become a macguffin?

…

…

Oh god…

* * *

"While it is quite disconcerting that someone who looks quite similar to young Ruby Rose in just twenty four hours of meeting her, I believe you are correct to point out the other interesting details of this person." Ozpin said this as he stood up, and moved to face out of the large pane window, seeing large flying vehicle approaching in the distance, mug in hand.

"You saw it too Ozpin. While this girl is similar in appearance to Ms. Rose there is still the importance of her origins. The ears clearly depict of faunas heritage, more specifically that of a lioness. It is quite clear that this girl is not from here."

"You are correct Glynda, she is not from here." Ozpin stated as he went to drink from his cup.

"What's even more concerning are her eyes Ozpin. There is only one other person who has that same color iris. If this is some sort of machination of his doing, then we will have even more to worry about."

"It is quite concerning, however I believe that there is an explanation to her sudden appearance, as inconceivable and albeit asinine as it may be. We both know what it was exactly his researched was based upon on, even if there was no way to properly prove his first of many theories."

Goodwitch donned a baffled and surprised look towards her superior, determining whether or not he was implying something almost equivalent to insanity.

"Ozpin, you don't mean-"

"Did you happen to see the shooting star last night Glynda? I believe that the star was heading from the city towards Beacon, but I wasn't sure. But with what I know now, the star and the child, I believe it is fair to assume that he was right. And that we should be worried."

* * *

My eyes...they were an almost sickly yellow-orange color, a color that is most recognizable to only one man. Said man was able to cause the destruction of numerous worlds, carelessly destroying the lives of many innocents all for the goal of reaching an ultimate power, the source of every world and immense wisdom, yet no one truly knows what it could be. Said man was able to disconnect himself from his corporeal form and traverse throughout the ages by taking refuge in suitable hosts.

And now I have his same eyes.

* * *

A minute or so had passed after the professors discussion when the young teenager reemerged from the washroom, hood and goggles on. Both the headmaster and combat instructor were facing out of the window, leaving the anomaly to gain their attention and continue their previous discussion. Clearing their throat, the teenager was able to make the adults aware of their presence. Very soon afterward the headmaster turned and stood behind his desk, looking directly at the hooded teenager.

"I hope you were able to take care of everything while you were in there." Ozpin stated. A nod was all he received.

"I will only ask a few questions, and when I do I expect you to answer them with a simply yes or no answer. Is this understood young lady?"

Another nod.

"Very well. And do please answer these questions honestly. Now to begin, do you know where you currently are miss?" A nod. "Are you well verse in combat, if the show from earlier was any indication of your prowess then there seems to be little." A hand was raised in response, moving in a somewhat wavy motion signifying 'eh, sorta' as an appropriate answer. "Now… are you from another world?"

…

"It's just that, there is only one other person who looks quite awfully similar to you, and I just spoke to her not too long ago."

…

The teenager gave a shaky nod towards the headmaster, their anonymity no longer retainable.

"Well now. Why don't you tell us how you got here young lady? And if you could, try not to skip on any of the smaller details. I would very much like to know how someone from another world could end up in ours."

After one last brief moment of silence the stranger took a few steps forward to stand directly in front of Ozpin, the only barrier between the two being the glass desk.

"Well sir, I hope you don't have anywhere you need to be in a few moments, because if you do I will have to give you the short story as to how I got here." the young stranger began.

"I assure you, I won't be needed anywhere in the near future. So do please go into as much detail as you can." Ozpin replied, taking a seat behind his desk and beckoning his partner to move towards him.

"Alright then. Well, I guess I'll start at the beginning, even if it really isn't much..."

* * *

 **Aight, well… best be explaining what I'm doing now.**

 **Before any of you get the wrong idea about things I just want to preference things first off. Originally I was going to make the story revolve around the OC and their story when being part of Remnant and the KH universe. However that was scrapped because I just realized how many OC revolved stories there are in fandoms and plus, I just realized how bland it would be to follow THIS OC in particular. Plus I wanted to try and follow the main cast as much as possible without ruining everything in the process like I did in the other story.**

 **This may change in the future however, since while I wanna make this story fluent I also don't want to just have this story about thee OC/SI. It'll fluctuate in the sense there will be parts revolving the main cast and other parts will be in Noir's POV.**

 **Plus I realized how much of a Gary Stu (Mary Sue?) and Deus Ex Machina this guy can be at times. The HUD just serves to fix this later with the character interactions.**

 **If you played the games, then you can safely assume what these differently titled chapters are going to be like.**

 **One other I want to know from, whoever reads this garbage really is, am I using the line breaks properly, are there too many, did I murder the chapter with commas?**

 **Anyway if you happened to like this story (thank guest reviewer) then keep an eye out for the rest of this crossover fic. Review and share this story with others.**

 **Or don't. Whatever. I ain't your MoM. (get cuz MoM is… nvm)**

 **This has been everyone's living disappointment - V.**


	3. A Shining Light

**Chapter 1 : A Shining Light**

"Legends. Stories scattered through time. Mankind has grown quite fond of recounting the exploits of heroes and villains, forgetting so easily that we are remnants, byproducts, of a forgotten past.

Man, born from dust, was strong, wise, and resourceful, but he was born into an unforgiving world. An inevitable darkness – creatures of destruction – the creatures of darkness – set their sights on man and all of his creations. These forces clashed, and it seemed the darkness was intent on returning man's brief existence to the void.

However, even the smallest spark of hope is enough to ignite change, and in time, man's passion, resourcefulness, and ingenuity led them to the tools that would help even the odds. This power was appropriately named "Dust".

Nature's wrath in hand, man lit their way through the darkness, and in the shadow's absence came strength, civilization, and most importantly, life.

Unfortunately, however, while mankind continued to slay the creatures of darkness that plague them to this day, they could do nothing to quell the darkness that grew within their hearts. From the darkness within their hearts man began to create conflict with each other, for the issues of individuality and racial inequality.

While the battle between light and dark is one as old as the age of time, there are many more tales, more legends, more forgotten truths, that will be remember and learned over the course of the year. Now, any questions as to what this class is about?"

A young man wearing a full black suit with black combat suit and black, red-tipped hair sat cross-legged on the front desk of the large lecture hall, looking towards the other individuals within the same room with a small grin and gleam of expectation in his eyes. That is if you could seen his eyes behind the tinted eyewear he had on. The only noteworthy thing that anyone would take note of was the earpiece in his left ear, along with the pair of lion ears on top of his head. His hand held a ring on his right ring finger, and a small miniature globe of Remnant was in the other, and on his belt held a device of sorts labeled "CAHS-HUD" on a sticker.

On just the first day of attending Beacon Academy the first year students were already feeling exhausted and dreaded the entirety of their school year. Their only saving grace appeared to be their newly founded "Legends, Lore and History" class which, so far, doesn't appear to be as insane or difficult for any of the students. That is unless, they had any disapproving views of the faunus professor, who apparently was beginning their first year of teaching at said academy.

To say the first day wasn't what a certain group of students was expecting would be a slight understatement, well depending on which of the four you asked. The young brunette, Ruby Rose, was actually slightly enthralled by the new class along with the new professor. The cool shades and black suit reminded her of a certain someone she had the pleasure to be related to.

The young pristine doll with alabaster hair, Weiss Schnee, currently held a small amount of disdain. After an earlier discussion with another professor the girl learned to take things with a grain of salt, as they say, and try to be a better person. That did not mean she would completely change in an immediate fashion however, as the growing tensions between her family and faunus-kind sewed her views on them as a whole.

The black haired beauty known as Blake Belladonna, wearing the ever present blake bow on her head, was currently enraptured in a small piece of literature in her hands that had the simple title of "Legends : Old and New". Her face was one stoic, and her voice usually kept to a monotone level, however if one looked closely they could see her true emotions within her eyes. They held a small gleam into them, one that was almost akin to admiration while holding a tint of fear, for whatever reason no one who could read her knew.

The final of the four was the buxom blonde bombshell, Yang Xiao Long. If you were to hear that she and the young Rose were sisters and call the teller a liar, you'd best hope the blonde didn't hear you. Being the most straightforward and confident person you'd ever meet, she is also protective of those she holds close to. While she may seem ignorant and aloof, she is quite the most calm and dangerously intelligent brawler you will ever come across, just never get on her bad side.

These four were grouped together into a team of four that went by the name of RWBY with the youngest of the four, at just the age of fifteen, being the young Ruby Rose.

After a brief silence one of the many students in the class spoke up.

"Excuse me um professor, but what is the purpose of this class?"

"Excellent question young one! The purpose of this class is to relearn the history of the ages, and to remember the many forgotten truths hidden with old legends and myths. Afterall, all stories have to come from somewhere don't they? Any other questions?" the professor replied. Another student was quick to ask the next question question.

"Excuse me ma'am, but you never actually introduce yourself?" the student trailed off, hoping for the teacher to catch on to the question. What no one was expecting however was for the professor to immediately increase the grip on the globe tenfold, and have his teeth clenched.

"Well, since I never made a proper introduction, I guess I'll start it now. My name is mister Violet de' Noir, and if my appearance and voice is too deceitful for your ears, I am a male lion faunus who is currently the youngest teacher at the ripe age of seventeen." Violet answered in a somewhat forced reply, currently crushing the globe that was desperately trying to retain its spherical shape.

"Now I'm sure you all have some more various questions involving me being here," he continued on, proceeding to get off of the desk and pace in front of his students. "I'm sure that some of are wondering 'Gee, seventeen! How is that possible?' or maybe 'Man why is he so girly?' or my favorite question 'What the hell is a faunus doing here?'. Now I'll do my best to answer those questions in a suitable manner. Except that last one, those people need to put their head where sun shines."

A small amount of laughter and grumbling could be heard throughout the room. Once it was silent again the teacher began to explain himself to the class.

"Alright, well first off genetics was a cruel mistress and I have more feminine DNA characteristics than I'm sure most guys would be comfortable with, me being in the middle ground. Secondly, I had help with my love for sharing knowledge and learning the truth of everything in the world. Also helps when Ozpin isn't so picky with his staff members."

Only one more hand was raised and this time it came from the youngest person in the room this time.

"Ah yes, hood girl, what do you want to know?"

"Uh well, I just wanted to know" Ruby began, immediately feeling a little shy from all the eyes staring at her "why are you wearing sunglasses in the middle of the day?"

This raised a few murmurs and eyebrows in the class, as the teacher had yet to remove the glasses they had while indoors.

"Well believe it or not everyone, but being the youngest teacher to work at Beacon doesn't just mean I'm a dedicated worker. Afterall, technology is an amazing thing." As Violet said this the tint of the glasses turned into each shade of color ever known. Afterwards he turned to face the class and pointed to his waist "Along with my doohickey on me right here, it makes my job a lot easier to do.

Now that I've wasted enough time talking about moi, I think it's time for me to assign your first assignment and dismiss you all." Groans could be heard throughout the room. "Oh hush, it isn't hard at all! All I ask of you all is to pick and share your favorite fairy tale or legend in class next week, and learn the story behind the story. Now shoo, I have a schedule to make for the year." Once he finished talking the bell rang, and all the students started leaving the classroom with very slight new found vigor.

* * *

The day went by in a moments notice for the four young huntresses, with each going their separate ways for the rest of the day. The young leader excused herself from her team and decided to return to their shared dorm room while the heiress went to find some place to spend some time alone, either to her own thoughts or to train none of them knew. The other pair of partners were currently headed towards the large library in order to get a small head start on their week-long assignment. On the way there the more extravagant of the duo decided to try and strike conversation in order for the two to get to know eachother better.

"Well today was kinda cool, huh Blake? Even if it was kinda boring for a bit." Yang began ask she walked along side of her partner.

"Yes, today was interesting. Hopefully Ruby and Weiss resolve whatever issues they have between each other." Blake replied almost monotonically.

"Yeah, same here. Hope that there isn't any bad blood between the two of them. As much as I want my baby sister to grow up on her own I'm willing to teach little miss princess a lesson."

"Well I'm sure it won't escalate into anything more than an argument."

"I just hope so." as Yang said this she crossed her arms behind her head and leaned backwards slightly. "So, what do you think of the professors so far? If I'm being honest the only professor that actually seems really cool was that Violet chick, being the youngest teacher in maybe ever is pretty neat if you ask me."

"You're probably just saying that since she didn't give out any actual homework that's due tomorrow." Blake cheekily replied.

"Nuh-uh!"

"And being a teacher at Beacon, at around our same age no less, is quite amazing too. I wonder just she her life has been like though, growing up." Blake said as she started to get a far off look in her eyes.

"What do you mean?" Yang asked, turning her head slightly to look at her partner.

"Ignorance isn't always bliss Yang. The fact that she seems to have little to no qualms with teaching a school of hunters that's mainly human, besides any mistaken identity towards her."

"Him~ Blakey. Don't you remember that Noir is a guy?" Yang teased slightly.

"Huh? Oh, right. Mr. Noir doesn't seem to mind all that much. I just hope nothing wrong happens to him." Blake continued.

"From what I can tell he seemed like a chill dude, if you don't wind him up that is. So anyway, wanted to ask what story you were going to share next week. You seem like the kind of person who knows a good story or two." Yang asked with a smirk, moving conversation to a new topic with the library in sight.

"Well you'll have to wait for a bit if you want to find out. Who knows? Maybe we can swap stories later." Blake replied, sending her own smirk to the blonde.

The library was one such that it almost represented an archive center, if an archive managed the entire building with a small amount of staff members and allowed the use of terminals, work space, and a small area to just read and relax. Upon entering the library anyone would be forgive for gawking at just how extensive the library was and how many "records" it could hold. Now in the school library the duo made their way far into the building, passing by other students who were currently either working on school work or tending to their own devices. Eventually they reached their destination, the fiction section of the library.

Which already had a small number of students gathered around the tall bookcases.

"Well, guess we weren't the only ones trying to get a head start." said Yang, currently looking between all of the contents on the shelves.

The space between the bookcases were spacious enough to allow a few people to search the shelves with comfort, however with the space almost being filled with bodies it would allow only annoyance and mild discomfort for anyone to try and move in between.

This wasn't a problem for the more silent of the two as she waved a book in front of the blonde girl, seemingly in the span of four seconds.

"Found what I was looking for. Lets head back to the room." Blake said, book in hand as she started to head back the way they came from.

A confused Yang was left back near the shelves before realizing that her partner was leaving her behind. With this realization she quickly made to catch up to Blake, calling towards her to wait for her. Once she caught up she began to continue their earlier conversation.

"So what story did you get anyway Blakey? Willing to do an early show and tell?" Yang asked. In response the young lady looked back towards her with a brow raised. After a moment Yang was confused once more by her partners actions. "What? Something wrong?"

"Blakey?"

"Oh sorry. I usually just give my friends nicknames. I have a ton for my baby sis." Yang answered in recollection.

Silence reigned over the two again as they walked the halls and courtyards to their shared, co-ed, team dorm rooms. The sun was beginning to set, signalling the end of the school day and as an early warning sign for curfew. Students who still out and about started to make their way to their shared dorm rooms. Not long into the afternoon P.A. system went off across the entire school leaving everyone to either slow their movements or stop entirely, waiting for the announcement. The only sound that was presented to everyone however was the noise of mumbling, something about "ancient music files" and data conversions. Eventually a voice was heard over the system, one robotic and cheery at the same time.

 _ **"Now playing : Lazy Afternoons!"**_

Soon afterwards music started to play out in the entire campus, presumably at a lowered volume indoors of the campus while it played at a loud enough level to be heard anywhere outdoors. Everyone was slightly confused by this action, no one from the previous years every experiencing anything similar happening like this except near or on a special event. One thing that everyone could agree on was that the music was relaxing. It featured a small arrangement of instruments involving an acoustic guitar, a clarinet or flute of sorts, and soothing violens all playing together at parts of the song, while also playing in a loop. Just from hearing the music everyone started to relax, all their stress and worries fading away.

"Huh. Didn't know they played music after classes ended." Yang remarked, now humming to the tune of the music.

"The tale of the two brothers." Blake suddenly said, once more slightly confusing her partner, before her eyes lit up in recognition.

"Oh right our show and tell. I've heard of that story before. Two brothers, one of light and one of darkness both brought our world to existence, giving gifts to the creation of humanity and the plague of the Grimm, right?" Yang said.

"Your right. Might have skipped and mixed a few of the details though. Do you think Professor Noir won't mind if someone shared something like this next week?" Blake asked. From what their professor said anything involving a myth or legend should be brought in class to be discussed on, even if it a fairy tale. However religion is a touchy subject to tread upon, almost as touchy as race.

"Eh I'm sure he'd probably be fine with it, even if it is technically about a religion. You can ask him next time you see him if you want. So I guess it's my turn now."

"That's how show and tell usually works, taking turns, yes?"

"Alright, alright. Well there's the possibility that Rubes is gonna share the same one next week, but you get a special preview."

"So I should feel honored in having this glimpse of next week?"

"Sure if you want to. From what I know not everyone either knows or remembers this story. And it's been a while since I learned it so I may be a bit rusty on some parts."

* * *

The story begins in a time where different worlds were said to be connected to one single world, and that during this time it was said that many of the other legends we know today all lived together. It was said that legends such as the brothers, the seasonal maidens, and a bunch of other fairy tales all lived together and worked to protect that world. While they worked together they fought against the forces of evil, the forces of darkness, and gather the good, the light of all the connected worlds, to keep the balance of light and dark in check.

One day the brothers argued over the matter of light and darkness. It was said that they argued over how the battle between light and darkness would never end, and how it would be for the better if they stopped their fighting.

Obviously the older brother of light was shocked that his younger brother, the one we now call the brother of darkness, would suggest the idea of succumbing to the dark and becoming nothing more than heartless monsters, creatures that were fittingly named the Heartless. This caused a split between the two brothers, both seeking to find a sensible way to end the immortal war. Those close to the brothers or those who viewed the brothers in a high light were also torn amongst one another, speaking out similar opinions and views of the younger brother. As time passed on, more protectors of light soon became warriors of darkness, and lose themselves to the darkness.

Eventually tensions grew and a great battle between the legends of old and the warriors of darkness, causing their world to be destroyed and splitting it up into many parts.

The fairy tales we all know and love were together when their part of the world was split and soon created the world we know as it is today. Unfortunately the forces of darkness, the Grimm, was also with them when the world seperated, now we all live on this world that was fittingly named Remnant.

* * *

"Like I said I don't remember everything as well as I used to but those were basically the main points of the entire story." Yang said, walking slightly ahead of her partner as the were now nearly back to their shared dorm.

"That's a very interesting story Yang. Do you happen to remember the name of the story? I would like to know more if I can about it." Blake said. At this point the two huntresses in training have now reached the door to their team dorm room. Book in one hand and scroll in the other the young lady opened the door for them both and entered the room.

"I think the story was called 'The Age of Fairy Tales' if I remember correctly." Yang said as she made her way to her bed.

Their return did not go unnoticed, their leader making this know from the waiting accident that she called her bunk bed. "Hey Yang. Hey Blake. What's up?" Ruby asked. On the bed their appeared to be a stack of books, text and note, on the side side closest to the left wall, a binder that was opened to a pair of pages covered completely in writing, one textbook was currently opened on the pillows of the bed, and Ruby was dressed in her sleep wear consisting of a black tank top and white pants with a pink rose print pattern.

"Hey Rube, we were just talking about the assignment next week. Hey do you remember what the name of the story about all the fairy tales? Was it called 'The Age of Fairy Tales' or was it something else?" Yang said, pulling herself up on to her more stable bunk with books for legs, and pulled out her scroll.

"I'm pretty sure that was what the story was called. Man I remember that story, I still love it. Why do you wanna know?" asked Ruby.

"Me and Blake were just doing a little talking about fairy tales, ya know for next week." Yang said, looking at her scroll and tapping the screen continuously.

Blake, in the midst of slight conversation, had entered the conjoined bathroom with some clothing and quickly exited back into the room with her own sleep wear. Her clothing simply consisted of a black long-sleeved yukata with a purple undershirt. Now taking notice of her leader Blake continued the sisters' conversation, seemingly knowing exactly what they were talking about.

"Hello Ruby. Yang wanted to know what story I was going to share and we ended up trading stories." As Blake spoke she made her way to her lower bunk bed, below Yang, and decided to comment on all the school material on Ruby's bed.

"Hey Ruby, trying to get a head start on your work already?" Blake asked, mildly intrigued that the bubbly young girl she had as a leader was currently focused in her school work.

"Yep! Gotta set an example as your new leader after all." Ruby said as she went back to her work.

As dusk turned into night the girls all began to eventually let sleep take them and prepared for bed, minus the young rose who kept herself awake with a drink given to humanity by the gods solely known as coffee. As the shattered moon of Remnant slowly rose the black and yellow duo bid their good nights to each other and leader, and fell asleep. Blake had curled in on herself under the covers of her bed while Yang, dressed in a yellow tank top and black shorts, laid out on top of her bed. Soon the leader started to feel to effects of an all nighter and started to doze off to dreamland, just for a quick nap if you were to ask her on a later date.

* * *

Spending most of her day moving idly about Beacon, Weiss had used her spare time to think back on the words of wisdom her Grimm Studies professor. Taking into consideration how most of her life was one where little effort was truly needed, she realizes that she must better herself as a person in order to help her partner and leader, who was severely behind in academics, and be the best person she can be.

Of course while she was wondering the school grounds she had not been really focused as to where she was headed. In the short moments of returning to reality the heiress found herself within a small garden near the center of all the school buildings, the school library/archive, a high balcony located near Beacon Tower that gave a wonderful view of the sun setting over Vale, and finally in front of the entrance of the combat/training room students were allowed to use after classes or during their spare time.

Deciding to train a little after her encounter with the live Boarbatusk in the middle of the class, that and the little trace amounts of adrenaline lingering in her body, she made her way to use and familiarize herself with the Beacon Data Tangible Dual system, another surprising addition that no one either from previous years or beginning their school year ever heard about.

The machine appeared simple enough, it looked to be a simple large terminal located near the edge of the arena with a keyboard and three monitors. A small slot meant for holding a scroll was located near the left monitor, and would link personal data with the machine. Then the second monitor would prompt a desired terrain from the user or have it pre-selected. The final monitor on the right held data and information concerning various types of creatures and other fighters, if they choose to add their own information in.

In order to prevent any sort of harm coming to the students, the device was locked into keeping the terrain barren and limited enemy choices for first time users. The allowance of different terrain, enemies, and other conditions would be unlocked for the students if they meet prerequisite conditions first.

Once she reached the machine, the heiress took out her scroll and placed it within the slot on the left side, her personal information and aura meter being shown on the monitor. She then looked through the unfortunately small list of possible practice enemies that were unlocked for first time users. The list of Grimm was short showing off the baby-level variety of Grimm, as her partner would most probably say. They included the classic Beowolves at their juvenile states to the juvenile equivalent of the Ursas, Ursa Minors, and the fragile juvenile Boarbatusk.

Scrolling through the entire list Weiss was able to see a wide assortment of different Grimm that she already familiarized herself with, however the inclusion of different variants of Grimm at their beginning life cycles was a new surprise to her.

It also came to her as a shock when she learned that each variant had a sort of "difficulty level" when fighting just a single one of them, along with a small bestiary log to go along with them.

One of these was a variant of the Ursas that simply titled "Ursa Omegas".

These Grimm were known for having the size and bone armor of their Major variants, however the Ursa had grown spiked bone armor that covered the entirety of the monsters back along with the exterior parts of the limbs, albeit smaller spikes and armor taking place. The mask covered the entirety of the bear's face, jaw and all, leaving a small opening between the armor and mask-turned-helmet. The final distinction was that the body had bone plates covering the stomach and chest.

The beast was intimidating by appearance alone, and the battle "level" was at a high number of sixty.

Looking through the list one more time, Weiss looked for a suitable enemy in order to practice fighting against all on her own. Finding that she would only be limited to the weak variants of the primary trio of Grimm the heiress proceeded to select the Beowolf family and fight the two different variants in the systems "wave-battle" setup.

Once she put in the battle conditions, Weiss made her way to the center of the moderately large arena and prepared to fight the cannon fodder. With her multi-action dust rapier, Myrtenaster, in hand she made a quick dust check in the revolving chamber and prepared to fight.

A barrier rose up around the perimeter of the arena, rising with a crystalline pattern and white shine before becoming incredibly transparent creating a seemingly invisible force field. Soon afterwards a white orb surrounded by a ring of the same color appeared a good distance away from the heiress. The ring then moved directly downwards below the orb to the ground as blocks of numbers flowed out of the orb and took the shape of juvenile beowolf. In the span of three seconds a very real looking beowolf formed from nothing and the orb along with the ring disappeared.

More wolves were constructed behind and adjacent to the first pup and prepared to fight their sole opponent.

There were no special occurrences during Weiss training that were really worth noting. The only true noteworthy moments of the entire battle was how the more adolescent beowolves were more prone to attacking their target as a group with great caution, having Weiss use some of her dust to eliminate them all. From what she saw from the pups, they would try and distract her one at a time while the other beowolves would try and attack.

With careful maneuvering and movement, along with well placed strikes and management of dust use, Weiss was able to complete the waves with relative ease. Afterwards a small congratulatory jingle played and the barrier was soon brought down.

Having fulfilled her combat practice Weiss decided to return to the dorm, and if she is able to, make things right between her and her partner.

Before Weiss deactivated the machine she noticed that a message was displayed on her scroll. The message had a short video that showed the words "new options unlocked". Weiss decided to play the video in the moment, and immediately regretted it soon afterwards.

 _ **"Congratulations! You have completed a battle under specific conditions to unlock more available options! Good job newbie hunter!"**_ spoke an obnoxiously loud and annoying voice from the video.

 _ **"As you keep fighting more bigger and tougher baddies at the same time, you'll be able to fight even more tougher enemies and fight different opponents. They can range from the Grimm to other people. You can even add yourself to the menu of potential opponents!"**_ the video told Weiss. Adding yourself as a potential opponent seemed odd to Weiss at the moment, but she quickly realized why this was available.

Not every person had a heart of gold after all.

The video ended and opened the menu of possible data enemies once more, however it showed the addition of subclass enemies and overall generalization tabs between different types of enemies.

One tab held the different types of grimm on Remnant, however the category of enemy the Grimm were placed under was in one of two tabs and the category both tabs were under was titled "Creatures of Darkness".

Raising a brow Weiss removed her scroll from the machine and shut it off. With her night training complete Weiss started to make her way back to the team dorm room and possibly patch things up with Ruby.

* * *

Night came to the residents of Vale and the students of Beacon quickly turned to sleep in their shared rooms. The faculty were all either performing their educational tasks or preparing to sleep for the night as well.

Of course there were some individuals who were currently performing tasks that required them to be done within the next few hours in preparation for tomorrow, or were currently up performing their own personal tasks. Only two of these night owls were currently up, and one was currently walking down the halls in order to have a small talk with each other.

"Violet hasn't left his classroom today, hopefully he is still inside and hasn't forgotten about our agreement." Ozpin thought to himself as he made his way to his new faculty member. In one hand he held his ever present cane and in the other he balanced a tray holding a cup of coffee with cream and sugar. After a short walk the headmaster reached the once empty classroom he assigned to Violet, and was able to faintly hear some music of sorts.

Opening the door Ozpin saw the young teacher currently sitting down on top of the front desk looking towards the blackboard with papers scattered next to him. On the board held a chart on one side that was titled "Capabilities" with numerous different topics underneath, another chart that was titled "Schedule" with the week's dates next to it. Underneath that chart held a list of topics most likely planned for tomorrow's school day.

The device hanging on Violet's hip was glowing slightly and what sounded like music was being played from the device. On the screen Ozpin was able to make out the possible song title as "Destati".

Ozpin moved towards the desk and placed the tray on the empty space next to Violet, and looked at the writing on the wall.

"I do believe that a growing young man like yourself should do their best to stay well rested." Ozpin said, startling the young one next to him, "Even if you are planning a last minute curricular class about our forgotten history."

"Yeah well having to learn a good chunk of Remnant history in the span of twenty four hours would cause anyone to lose some sleep." Violet replied.

"I would believe so. If I may ask, what is that chart for Mr. Noir?" Ozpin asked, pointing towards the chart on the left.

"That Ozpin is me fulfilling my side of the bargain. You wanted the characteristics of this thing on my hip, this is what I've found so far." Violet answered. Noticing the tray to his right Violet quickly fixed the cup of coffee to his preferences.

"Thanks for the drink." Violet said as he drank some of the coffee.

"I'm glad to see that you are a man of your word."

"Well it's like I said, I'm a man of my word whether it be a promise or a deal."

"Indeed. I see from what you've found that you hold quite the miraculous piece of technology." Ozpin said this as he gave a pointed look towards the chart. On the list he noticed that an impossible function of the device was "hammerspace inventory". As much as Ozpin wanted to declare that as the impossible quality it is, he knew that not everything is just fiction.

He of all people would know that even the most unlikely fairytales are true.

"Yep. I don't have everything about this thing listed down to memory, but I'll continue giving you as much information there is on the damn thing." Violet said this as he tapped the machine on his hip.

"So… I kept my word on the deal. I'm assuming you are willing to keep your word as well?" Violet asked looking directly at the headmaster. Silence loomed over the two as the music quieted down and ended.

"As I said Mr. Noir you are indeed a man of your word. I'll make sure to meet your demands by the end of the week." Ozpin said. After a moment the headmaster turned to leave and return to his office, paperwork most likely piling up high from his temporary absence.

"I hope you get some rest Mr. Noir, you are a new teacher here after all." Ozpin said as he walked out of the classroom.

"Of course Ozpin." Violet called out. After a few moments the young teacher looked at the screen of the device on his hip, a small icon indicating an enclosed letter with a circled one on one of its corners. Tapping on the button, Violet was able to read a short file on someone who recently used the DTD.

"Convenient and adaptable as you said bot. Now all we gotta do is play the waiting game."


	4. FileName : Compromise

**Chapter 4 : New Changes**

The time spent in Beacon Academy was time well spent and simultaneously disorganized for every student attending. Those who were attending Beacon for their first year would be forgiven if they assumed everything at Beacon was a common occurrence, however the returning students would be able to confirm that not everything was the same a year prior.

One difference found in this school year was the inclusion of looping music and multiple songs being played throughout the campus of Beacon. During the day was acoustic upbeat music would play on the PA machine as students would wake up, seemingly feeling energized and ready for the day. During the afternoon and evening the music would be slower and in turn be more calming and soothing. The students would be relaxed after they had finished all their classes, any and all forms of negative emotion fleeing from their bodies as they listened to the calming music.

While the addition of music was not a complaint per say from the other students it was odd to hear music play over the entire campus with no evidence of any prior event like it taking place. The oddest part about the music was how when outdoors anyone could hear the music from almost everywhere, however when indoors the music would play in a softer volume and would vary depending where exactly someone was located, ie near the library or the dining hall.

Another odd addition found by the upperclassmen was the new machine found within the training room. The machine was odd in the sense that it created data constructs of potential enemies at an impeccable recreation. The machine appeared to be linked with every student's scrolls, meaning it was connected to everyone in a way. The machine was also located near only one of the larger sparring rings.

Everyone eventually learned of the machine and how it operated within a week's time, however it still amazed the users of just what it exactly was. It was odd learning how so many new things were added over the break in Beacon.

Which leads to the final, and admittedly slightly odd, addition to Beacon Academy. This was the inclusion of the newest and youngest teacher Violet de' Noir. The professor taught the subject of forgotten truths lost to history, however while he may teach the first years on said subject, he could be seen almost everywhere around the school grounds in various locations. Some students claimed to see him striking conversation with them while in the library while others would insist they found him located far away from his classroom, high above the ground on a balcony. One student even claimed to have seen him sitting on a ledge on top of Beacon Tower.

However the location everyone could agree with seeing the young professor was in the amphitheatre and the training room. Students would either spar in Ms. Goodwitch's class or be training either by themselves or with others, and they would swear seeing the faunus watching them from afar.

It would forgiven to assume the young man to be a strange individual, especially after seemingly disappearing out of sight when someone saw him. This caused many a strange rumor revolving around de' Noir to form, one held by everyone in how he has been causing the recent changes.

While not normally one group of friends to gossip team RWBY were currently in the dining hall waiting for more of their friends to join them for their regularly scheduled lunch, and having no other means of passing the time, they started to discuss locally grown rumors and other gossip.

Mainly revolving around the subject of Mr. Violet de' Noir.

"You guys have been hearing the rumors too right?" asked Yang Xiao Long, currently eating a plate consisting of a well done sirloin steak with a side of mashed potatoes with gravy and a glass of orange juice.

"If it has anything to do with the professor then I suggest you ignore them. It'd be uncouth of you to do so." Weiss said skewering the small salad of fruit and veggies in front of her.

"Oh come on Ice Queen, you're not the least bit interested in the new teacher being the talk of the school?" Yang asked eating a piece of her meal.

"First of all I don't pry into other people's business whether it be a rumor or not, as a decent person. And second of all I have can not care in the least about anything involving him." Weiss replied as she stabbed the salad a tad bit rougher than she should.

"That's a little rude of you to say Weiss." Blake spoke up from behind the book she was reading, the signs of any sort of meal she had being the crumbs and very faint smell of tuna on her empty plate.

"I simply just don't care about involving myself with some petty and false accused information of our superior, even if he is still a minor." Weiss answered finishing her salad.

"Still for being the youngest teacher here he seems a bit… off." Yang said.

"Waddya mean sis?" asked the young leader as she threw a strawberry in her mouth.

"Well you know how all the teachers all act sorta weird or have some quirk?" The blonde received only one answer from her sister, although she knew the rest of her team were still listening. "It's just that. The dude doesn't seem to have some sort of _thing_. He's almost the most normal teacher here."

"Don't worry Yang. I'm sure that he'll do something to change your mind." Weiss said this as she pulled out a nail file and grinded her fingernails down.

At this Blake gave a pointed look towards the heiress who hadn't paid attention to her team. The only one to actually notice was her blonde partner. Yang raised one of her brows a bit before dismissing the act.

Eventually lunch was brought to a close as the school bell rang, signalling all students to head for their next class. Team RWBY each got up from their table, disposed of their trash and went their way to the class of their aforementioned professor. As they made their way to class, discussing slightly about their soon to be due assignment from last week, they say that a majority of their classmates were currently waiting outside of the classroom. The four girls were confused as to why until they all started to hear music coming from the classroom, the sounds of a violin being played behind the locked door.

It wasn't long after the bell rang once more in order, leaving the students slightly bewildered and confused as to what to do. Some of the students began discussing as to what they should do. Most students agreed on waiting for the professor to notice his class hasn't shown up yet while others were deciding whether or not they should just leave and go to their dorms early until their next class started.

It wasn't before long that the music was either turned off or lowered significantly. The students looked towards the door with expectation, the door soon opening up to the face of their faunus teacher.

"Oh… Glad to see you all came early." de' Noir said turning back around around, headed towards the front desk. "All right students please, take your seats and we can get on with today's schedule."

As the students began to take their seats they saw that only one thing was written on the blackboard up front.

Story Time!

* * *

The pseudo show-and-tell of the class was an oddly satisfying event for everyone involved in the classroom. The assignment the young professor assigned to his students was completed well in advance of the same day just last week. Each student would be chosen either randomly or voluntarily to tell the story they wished to share.

Some stories were old fairy tales they remembered from their youth as young children, other tales were of the more fictional category that they claimed were based on factual points and events in history. There were a few students who felt reluctant to share a childhood story they deemed as too childish. Their professor continuously reassured his students whenever such an issue recurred.

There were very few stories told by students that had involved any sort of religion, however their professor's reassurrence - and quite possibly the tone of voice when speaking to a certain group of boys, after some sort jeering was made - had helped said students share their tales with the entire room.

Once all stories were shared and told the young professor dismissed his class of future warriors and was left to his lonesome.

At least to anyone else's knowledge.

 _Another day, another night learning about the world eh Helper?_ I thought to myself, shuffling some papers that were scattered on one end of the table.

 _ **"Yep. Another day wasting away as you keep trying to fill up all my RAM with all this knowledge about this weird world."**_ the AI replied.

 _Yeah well there isn't a whole lot I can do here besides hold my side of the bargain with Ozpin._ I thought/told the AI, writing on a sheet of paper that held information about the piece of technology that came with me.

 _So long as we do what the old man wants from us, we have freedom over what we do here. And he is our boss now you know, the guy who can give us this important thing called "money"._

 ** _"Yeah I know. Do what bossman says and you get free liberty to do what you want here, so long as it doesn't involve any ill-intentions."_**

 _Yep. And if you aren't holding back any more information about the hud, then our first task is done._ I said to the bot, looking over the paper and many others in my hands. In total there were four full pages worth of information about the CAHS-HUD.

Well now that that is done, why don't we take the rest of the day to deliver the report, and get some actual combat practice? I thought, grabbing the papers and began the trek to Ozpin's office.

 _ **"Please do. After that little incident when we got here I think a little training is more than welcome. I mean, unless you wanna go and**_ **throw** _ **your life away again."**_ the bot replied-

What a sec…

Did he just-

 _ **"BOOM. Insult and a joke! What you gonna do about that V? Oh wait! You can't, unless you wanna lose an ear and ruin those pants of yours."**_

He's taunting me. God dammit.

Stepping out of the room, I start to make my way down the halls of Beacon Academy. If there was one thing I was grateful for from this bot was map that came with it. Of course that's to say I haven't fully memorized the lay of the land here and still rely on it heavily. The only parts if memorized well enough to not glance at the map every other second was the area surrounding the Tower, which isn't much. All I knew was which route took you where in the academy.

There was nothing really worth mentioning during the walk to Ozpin's office, the only thing that could be deemed as interesting was how many of the students have taken the rest of the day to relax. Many were in their teams, I assumed, either lounging about and talking to one another or just simply resting in the shade of trees.

It was moments like these where I wished everyone could experience at least once. Just lounging about without a care in the world.

It's a shame that they are so few and far in between.

The elevator ride was quite surprisingly relaxing, if any of you could believe that, although it was also very dull as the fandom has made it.

After a good minute or so of waiting in a box the doors finally opened to Ozpin's office. As usual the headmaster was at his desk currently looking at a monitor that I believe to be a news broadcast involving recent break ins, robberies, accidents, and infamous celebrities and important people. On the table appears to be a box, a normal cardboard box oddly enough, with an envelope on top of it. Both that had my name written on them. Ozpin didn't even look away from the screen when I walked up to him.

"I trust that you have everything involving your device written Mr. Noir?" Ozpin asked, a picture of a dust shop now on the screen.

"Everything on these papers is anything and everything I've learned about the hud so far. As I promised, if there is any new information I have learned or gathered I will report it to you right away, sir." I told Ozpin, placing the small packet on the center of his desk.

"That is excellent to hear from you Mr. Noir. As you can see I have fulfilled the rest of my half." he said this waving on of his hands to the direction of the box and envelope.

"If you need to speak with me, I'll be in my usual spot." I told Ozpin, grabbing the box and envelope. I turned and started to make my way to one of the doors in the room, not hearing any sort of sound besides the cogs and gears of the room. Behind one door was a staircase that led to the second floor of Ozpin's office which led to upwards into the inner workings of the tower. After that I walked towards the ledge that I believed was located above Ozpin's window, and sat down with my legs dangling off the tower.

 _Already spent a week in this world and I still have no idea as to what the hell I'm supposed to be doing here. Talk about cliche huh bot?_ I thought, opening up the envelope. Inside it was a bunch of plastic cards of different colors and a small white rectangle with a yellow diamond in the center of it.

 _ **"It's a little cliche, if you throw in the fact that you almost got ourselves killed on the first day against some pups and had a 'deus ex machina' or whatever you called it."**_

 _Well don't worry, I'll remedy that problem soon enough. We are in an advanced facility meant to raise and instruct the future guardians of humanity. Certainly don't won't a repeat of last week now do we._

Fiddling with the small box, I'm able to open it up and see all there is it has to offer. Admittedly there wasn't much too different from how smart phones worked back home. There was the taskbar on the top side, the "app menu" was simply accessed from a circle in the center on the screen, and the other main functions of the scroll were circled around it. There is a small slot on the part with the small diamond still attached. I'm assuming that is basically the equivalent of the SD slot of smart phones.

It wasn't long before a message appeared on the screen from the headmaster himself.

 **N/A : I assume you have found the scroll first amongst your compensation. This is the number you shall use should you have need to contact me. My fellow associates will also be giving their contact information as well for the same purpose. That scroll shall be your own personal property, so you may do with it as you will. - Ozpin**

He sure doesn't waste time, I'll give him that.

 _Bot, see if you can't give the hud an update with this scroll._ I thought, moving the scroll in front of the hud's screen.

 _ **"Will do what I can buddy. Might take some time though. After all this is still a prototype build. But at the very least we'll have better information than your Wiki info."**_ With that the scroll was absorbed into the hud and put into inventory.

Setting the cards aside, I started to open the box getting messages from presumably the other professors of Beacon on the hud. For a work in progress the hud works ridiculously fast.

With the box opened now I'm greeted to the sight of my black coat. Pulling it out of the box and stuffing it into the inventory, I see a book that was titled "Making and Styling : Hunters Edition" and a briefcase of sorts below it. I put the book away and pull out the box within the box, and opened it up to the sight of four different colored crystals encased in glass and four vials filled with those same colors. They were a fiery red, a deep blue, a bright yellow, and a clear white each with a symbol of an element on the lids.

These were four types of a greatly unknown renewable energy and a terrible force of power within the right hands of specific people.

Burn dust, lightning dust, water dust, and presumably air dust, the four primary dust types of Remnant were now in my hands.

 _I honestly didn't expect Ozpin to be so willing to go along with our deal._

 _ **From you let me know, the old guy knows a lot more than he lets. And that he is a master manipulator as you've put it. Maybe he's trying to get on your good side for something later.**_

 _I did tell you that. But I'll give Oz the benefit of the doubt on that. Plus if this is proof of his willingness then he has the rest for us at the spot._

Getting up from the ledge, I put everything into the inventory and start making my way back down and to the training room. On the way to the elevator I saw Ozpin was now looking through the papers I left him, his face ever calm and stoic. Seeing him in person was honestly unnerving at times

"Like I said, if I find out more I'll tell you immediately." I called out, now waiting for the elevator.

Oddly enough I didn't get a response from the headmaster. When I turned to look at him, he was still reading the papers with the same expression. After a moment the doors opened and walked into the elevator, ready to head down to the first floor. Before the doors closed I gave Ozpin a goodbye and a thank you for the payment he gave me.

* * *

I was able to reach a compromise with Ozpin when I first appeared on this world, one that I have no doubts fully favored him if when he agreed.

I arrived on the first day of Beacon's school year, several hours before students were scheduled to arrive on campus. The cave system I was in was apparently part some abandoned project some renowned scientist funded during some odd years before Ozpin became headmaster and left under wraps. It was located underneath the academy and has multiple entrances along the cliff sides Beacon is atop of. The path I took was located near an area of the Emerald Forest that was maintained to have little to no Grimm for whatever reason, probably for tomorrow's initiation.

When I told Goodwitch and Ozpin of what I went through, how I got here and how I wanted to go back home - I definitely did not go overboard when telling them - only Goodwitch shown some form of doubt in my truthfulness. Ozpin was his unflappable self as fanon deemed him to be and I wasn't sure on whether to be disturbed or amazed by his calmness to all my claims and performance. Afterwards he just stared at me, uncomfortably might I add, until he decided to make a proposition.

He decided that I should stay here at Beacon, either as a student or staff member, and he would help me find my way home while I help him. I gain an education - of what I don't already know of Remnant - a place to stay, and all the boons of staying on his good side. I decided to say "screw homework" and just take whatever job he gave me while I stayed here. Apparently Beacon was "under staffed" by one professor to teach a new course that was to be added for the first years.

In that instance I decided to barter for some supplies and assistance in order to allow myself the ability to help him when need be. That included the aforementioned box of loot from earlier as well as some tools and work space to help myself, and to have some privacy in whichever area I wished to stay in.

It did not lead to me begging and lying out of my ass to make these demands seem reasonable and giving him the one and only trump card I had in this world, along with having docked pay (thanks Goodwitch) and mandatory curfew and daily logs (damn you Ozpin). Other than that I have full freedom until ten and was constantly kept on watch by everyone because I doubt he would let an unknown like me roam around willy nilly.

The only time I have some semblance of peace and mind from Oz's gaze was back in the Cavern of Awakening I woke up in. It's also the place where I made my personal quarters in with the rest of my "compensations". I found a space that looked like the size of Ozpin's office and chose that to be my "hub" room. I gave boss man directions how to get there thanks to the bot, and now it's haven.

Entering the weird blue room I saw a bed in the far end of the room in the left corner, next to it was a wardrobe with another box in front of it, and a large table was placed in the middle of the wall. On the table there was some sort of computer there already turned on, the school's website was onscreen for a moment before it went black There was what I think is some sort of rack in the far right corner of the room and a large pressing machine, I think, next to it. Another table sat next to the… thing with a sewing machine on it. Next to the entrance were two workbenches with tools, books and two boxes covering them.

I'm still amazed by how quick and effective the old man can work, but I decided to just ignore his ability to set everything up and chalk it up to him being the damn wizard.

I dumped my care package on the bed and opened the box on the ground. Clothes and more black coats were stuffed into the box, and started to fix my now full closet with my outfits. Next I went to the computer and found myself on Beacon's registration page on one tab and an email site on another tab. Getting through the sign up was simply enough with the hud, getting through the rest of the stuff was a bit more difficult with all the tools and the huge thing I couldn't recognize, but the bot was able to help me again.

I left the boxes alone for the day and crashed on the bed once I settled what needed to be done for the day and started to prepare everything else for the year.

* * *

 **It's been a while…**

 **Kept ya waiting huh?**

 **So I would like to apologize to the people who've been waiting very patiently for an update to this fic, I just haven't really been able to focus on fics and just dropped off of FanFic.**

 **But Im back now so I gonna try and keep working on this fic and just post chapters whenever I can, no matter if I think they're finished or not.**

 **I dunno when Im gonna post the next chapter of this fic but I prmoise you all, it won't take another damn year.**

 **This has been everyone's living disappointment - V.**


	5. Update

**It's been a while…**

 **And I haven't been able to keep up with writing this story as I wanted it to be... along with the other story I have.**

 **So those two stories are going to be on a permanent hiatus and be cancelled from this point forward. I couldn't keep a plot line that I liked, and the way I wrote them it just seemed awful; I couldn't keep up with writing them and I stopped liking them, even with my initial enthusiasm when putting them up.**

 **However I am going to creating a few new drafts and have actual stories that will hopefully sound and read good. And they'll be based off of whatever hyper-fixations I have at the time. If you've been waiting for updates on these stories, then here it is and if you've been waiting for the next few chapters to come out then I must apologize to you all.**

 **If you're willing to wait longer for some other stories, I thank you very much in doing so.**

 **This has been everyone's living disappointment - V.**


End file.
